


四天搞凰挑战pt.1

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 双重人格的alpha/omega共性泰，在omega发情期的时候被alpha国强制标记
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	四天搞凰挑战pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

房间里，奶油蜜桃香的浓度似乎过高了，香味的源头此刻正被人禁锢在软床上动弹不得。眼神湿润迷离，连喘息似乎都带了一丝他独有的甜香，双手无力地挣扎着，迷人的低音嗓也染上了情欲的娇嗔味道，软着声音低语：“放开我…”

这一幕对于未经多少人事的年轻alpha来说冲击力过大了，更何况这是他这几年一直心心念念的人。田柾国咽了咽口水，试图控制自己爆发的信息素。酒的辛辣与蜜桃的甜香交织在一起，闻起来居然有些般配。

“我怎么不知道…原来你是omega呢？我看你前几天晚上在酒吧和那些omega玩得挺开心嘛…而且那天你也不是这个味道…用了阻断剂吗？”眼睁睁地看着自己的衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，金泰亨摇着头，“不要…放过我吧…不要…”那哀求的眼神也未免太过勾人，田柾国真怕自己会心软起来。

白花花的胸脯就这样展现在他眼前，泛着粉色的乳粒像是香甜的果实，勾引他去品尝。“告诉我是怎么回事。”有些粗糙的指腹在乳晕周围打着圈，时不时会剐蹭到敏感的乳头，引得身下人一阵不稳的低喘。

“救救我…”金泰亨突然来了这么一句话，田柾国倒是不清楚他是在和谁说话了，难道这里还会有别人，或者他在自己不注意的时候拨通了什么通讯吗？

金泰亨的身体正在遭受双重的折磨，一面是来势汹汹的发情热，一面是身体里另一个灵魂焦躁不安的暴动。他听到了，但是他现在也无能为力，这不是他出场的时间，也只能被身体锁住不能现身。

他在呐喊着：快逃，但是金泰亨实在是一点挣扎的力气也没有，被身体的本能支配着屈服，他只觉得自己浑身都像烧起来一样热，理智已经开始变得混乱起来，双腿蹭着床单蹭起来，明明是想挣扎逃走的，可在另一人眼中就不是这种意思了。

“你是在让我救救你吗…”田柾国虽然一头雾水，但是心里也默认了这个意思，于是动作开始大胆起来。“别…不要…”没了禁锢的双手也已经失去了攻击力，推拒的动作看起来更像是邀请。

其实田柾国在这几天里已经将金泰亨查个透彻了，他会购买抑制剂，但是他日常又和一个正常alpha一样，再加上亲近他的人没有omega，这抑制剂总不能是买给他的伴侣的。

他甚至找过人监视他的私生活，传回来的信息实在是太不正常，而正处于发情期的他此刻就躺在自己身下，信息素的味道他似乎闻到过，是他上一次挥拳到自己脸上时带来的。

和自己狠厉对峙的人仿佛不是他，他更像是另一个金泰亨，一个存活在自己想象中的金泰亨。身上的衣服被脱了个干净，金泰亨明知自己逃不掉了，却也依然不放弃地做无谓的挣扎。

“我好像…发现了你的秘密呢。”田柾国抬起他的腿，性器的尺寸着实可怕，甚至和他的差不多，可是更诱人的还是从未被开发的后庭。

虽然没有实战经验，可是那种片他至少还是看过的。臀部已经濡湿一片，他很轻易就将手指探入了温热的后穴。金泰亨忍着声音嘤咛起来，呼吸带着更多索求和欲望的味道。

发情期omega的后穴扩张得容易，粗热已经抵在穴口蓄势待发，金泰亨惊恐地盯着他，还在一直摇着头。“我们做一个交易吧，我帮你保守秘密，你用身体满足我的欲望。”

能这么完整清晰地说出一句话来已经是田柾国忍耐力的极限了，他快要被这欲望磨得发疯，现在就想要狠狠贯穿身下的美人。

“不…唔…”金泰亨近乎绝望地看着他侵入自己体内，带着不容置喙的欲望以及快要撕裂他的疼痛。第一次就要吞下这么大的东西还是有困难是，金泰亨的呼吸都变得急促起来，软着身子而动弹不得。

田柾国调整着呼吸，缓慢地抽动起来，他能感觉到后穴的适应，并已经开始欲求不满地收缩起来。“不要…呜！啊…”这是他从未听过的声音，此刻的杀伤力未免也太大，他所有的一切都像是为了勾引他一般。

“明明就…嗯…很想要吧？为什么不诚实一点呢？”田柾国开始大幅度地抽插，没一会儿就把人撞得受不了，咿咿呀呀地哭叫起来，前端也颤抖地射出了一股白浊。高潮过后的人看起来更是诱人，脸颊泛着粉红沾着泪痕，目光愈发湿润迷离，被玩弄得骨酥腿软的人没有力气再挣扎，只是乖乖躺着任由摆布。

田柾国没有给他太多缓冲的时间，将人翻了个半身，抱着人柔软细嫩的大腿开始了新一轮讨伐。空气中的蜜桃香越来越浓郁，每一缕都在勾着更多的酒香爆发出来。后穴被人欺负得不行，就连这人信息素此刻也在勾引挑逗他，金泰亨脑子一片混乱，身体里的另一个声音怎么也听不清了。

骨节分明的手指抓挠着，滑下的泪珠染湿了一小块床单，来不及咽下的津液在嘴角留下痕迹，一切都淫糜得恰到好处。田柾国只觉得自己要被吸走了魂一般，全心只想着欺负占有眼前的人。

来回的顶弄终于是戳到了金泰亨的敏感点，他尖叫一声射了出来，惊恐地望向田柾国。“就是这里吗？”田柾国没打算放过他，找准了位置就开始精确撞击，顶得人的声音都变了。

软热紧致的内壁一直吮吸着他的性器，似乎在催促他射在里面一般，可是身体的主人却一直叫他不要射在里面，真是个不诚实的家伙。金泰亨被肏射了第二次，几乎全身都在战栗着。

田柾国抽出性器，用手撸动了几下之后全射在他的腿根。下身黏糊糊湿漉漉的很难受，可是这浑身的燥热怎么也不肯消散，金泰亨着急起来，可是信息素不会说谎，依旧向身边的alpha传递着交欢的请求。

“还想要吗？”其实只做了一回的田柾国还是很难熄火，性器又蠢蠢欲动地勃起，“不…”金泰亨摇着头，却只能被人像洋娃娃一样摆弄起来，跪趴在他身前。

因为看不到，身体的敏感程度似乎高了几分，连性器轻轻抽打在他臀部的感觉都足以让他颤抖。硕大的性器再一次深入了温热的后穴，填满他所有的欲求，金泰亨又哭叫起来，嗓音都带着娇软的欲望。

臀部被撞得如水波一般律动起来，本来就丰满圆润得诱人，田柾国没忍住上手打了几下，响声果然清脆。后穴不断吞吐着性器，被带出淫靡的水声，依稀能看见他刚刚射在腿根的精液，忽然想看看他全身都是自己精液的样子。

“呜…呜…啊…！慢…慢一点…嗯啊…！”几乎是被肏得神志不清了，开口只能是娇喘和求饶，金泰亨说不出完整的句子，身心都已经被本能的快感主导。田柾国双手撑在他的身体两侧，俯下身来舔吻着光滑的背部，留下一个一个的吻痕。

鼻尖蹭着敏感的腺体，激得金泰亨浑身颤栗起来，湿热的舌尖绕着腺体舔着，再轻轻地吮吸，似乎要把蜜桃汁饮入口中一般。有什么硬硬的东西抵在自己的腺体上，金泰亨一下子慌了神，抬手想推开他但却推不动。

“发情期很难受吧，别用抑制剂了，我来帮你。”田柾国猛地加速，在体内做了最后的冲刺，撞得人的声音都破碎起来。金泰亨只能张着嘴无意识地哭叫，在高潮后的瞬间，体内的粗热退了出来，后颈的腺体被犬齿咬破，酒香霸道地注入进来，和他的蜜桃香融为一体。

是身心本能的满足感，那烧人的发情热终于褪去，留下余韵供人回味。他的身子软倒在床上，被人掰过下巴接吻，他就连索吻也是这么霸道。

金泰亨的眼角滑下一滴泪，闭上眼在心中不住默念着：

“对不起…”


End file.
